Sack of Tinterland
The Sack of Tinterland was a battle fought between the Dutchy of Tinterdale and the Babyeater Clan following the Skirmish at Calleville, and was the defining moment of the Second Tinterdale-Calleville War and also led to the Tinterland Farmland Battle. Background Prelude Astaria Robbet would be left in command of the town of Tinterdale when her siblings left for the rescue at Calleville and in command she would be on the walls when her brother appeared with the main force of Tinterdale retreating back to Tinterdale following their failure during the skirmish at Calleville and it was Astaria that made the decision to lower the bridges which let in their forces but also let in the Orcs and led to the Sack of Tinterdale. The War Robert Robbet would fight on the bridge into Tinterdale for several minutes holding off the rampaging Orcs as the defenders attempted to do what the bridge had not been designed to do in the quick lowering and raising of the bridge and during this he would be struck down by the Orcs leading to a near collapse of the defenders until Astaria Robbet took command and stopped the rout. Astaria took part in the sack of Tinterdale taking command of the defenses following the death of Robert Robbet and she led a group of knights to the bridge house where they were able to raise the bridges and thus stop the flow of Orcs into the town, and then using her magi she was able to create monstrous illusions which destroyed the moral of the Orc army and led to them being massacred. Return of Margot Margot Robbet upon seeing the scene would be momentarily overcome with horror at seeing the bridge down and orcs fighting on it she is pushed out of this by Anne Rigal and marshaling all her will she orders the unarmed slaves westward to a hidden camp in the forest to be led by Marielle Michaux and while the wounded and young go most refuse to retreat and stay with her force. Giving a brief speech she leads the charge into the mass of Orcs attempting to break the defenders at the bridge and using the surprise of their charge they are able to smash the orcs from the bridge and her troops continue charging towards the gatehouse of the curtain wall, while she and her elite guard charge at the bridge house where she sees her sister Astaria fighting off several orcs. Joining Astaria together they are able to kill the Orcs stopping her from raising the bridge and while her elite guard bar the door into the bridge house they begin raising the bridge, and watching from the window they see the bridge raising and the Orcs falling into the water where she sees them drowning. With the bridge raised she watches as Astaria summons a spell which at first horrifies Margot as Astaria summons spectral ghosts who appear as fallen human soldiers, and these new ghosts cause confusion as the Orcs attempt to fight them but they are not real and simply cause fear allowing Margot to lead a counter charge at those Orcs still in the courtyard. With the Orcs in the courtyard dead she sees the destruction ot the north-east gate and meeting with First Knight Florentin Vidal she learns the orcs have broken through and will be moving into the unprotected farmlands, and with this she immediately orders Florentin to take command of fully regaining control of the courtyard while she leads the Knights of the Quill against those Orcs who got through. Aftermath As the Orcs broke inside of the courtyard of the Tinterland Bridge it was Aurelie that would be ordered to lead a group of five knights to chase down those Orcs who had broken through and were moving into the farmlands beyond, and chasing them down she lost her entire force during her attempts at delaying them, and would come to realize the Orcs to many and thus now alone moved towards her family estate to die defending it. Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe